The Bristol Journal: Day By Day Accounts of Four Roundview Students
by James Wilshire
Summary: Roundview Sixth Form 2012/2013 is starting up and a new batch of students are coming. No more Headmistress Harriet Lawes or Headmaster David Blood. Jennifer White joins her mate Chanel Morrison for Year 12, along with boyfriend Kevin Cooper and outsider Patrick Arrington.


**A/N: This is a work of fan fiction using references from the Skins world, which is created by Bryan Elsley and Jamie Brittain. The story I tell here about these teenagers is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Elsley or Brittain's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Mr. Elsley and Mr. Brittain for their wonderful stories about Bristol, for without their genius, my story would not exist.**

* * *

**_Prologue: 5 September 2012_**

**_Jenny White_**

It was bright and early on the Wednesday as I sat in Roundview's auditorium bleachers for the campus induction. I already had my enrollment receipt checked, the qualifications on my entry form checked and signed by my tutor, and my material fees collected and the fee receipt issued under my student file. I sat with Chanel Morrison, my best friend from my secondary school, and waited for the principal to walk out onto the auditorium floor for the induction lecture. Right, like I was going to listen to his boring speech about how great each and every staff member was and that every student was the key to the future success of the country. I've heard it all before. A tall man in a creme coloured suit walked out to the middle of the auditorium floor and turned on a wireless microphone. "Welcome to the first term of the 2012/2013 year here at Roundview Sixth Form College," the man started off. "I am Jason King, the new headmaster of this sixth form and I am proud to see you all here to learn." Great. Jason King sounded a right odder but I could give two shits less about the introductions and the rest of the talk. Whatever he spoke about, the information was in the handbooks that we were given earlier.

"Kill me now," I ordered Chanel in a monotone voice. She smiled and hugged me, she was like a sister to me and I loved the close bond we had. Chanel gave me a you'll-be-alright reassuring smile and before I knew it, Chanel and I were waiting in line outside the door to Principal King's office for the one on one interview to see if Roundview was the right choice. Stupid but whatever. "Hope this year will be drama-free," I wished and King's office door opened up.

"You, Miss White. Your turn," King told me and led me to a chair in front of his office desk. The office door was soundproofed and the office was deathly quiet. "So, you've made it this far to Roundview for the interview and let us figure out more about...you," King said getting out a folder and a silver pen. "Ready for twenty questions?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"If you are," I mumbled as I sat awkwardly in the chair.

"What do you consider your greatest achievement?"

"I lost 4 stone before starting secondary school," I replied as I smiled.

"Interesting, you do look glam in that outfit," King noted and I nodded. "Vintage?"

"60s glam," I replied and he gave me a subtle smile.

"What is your idea of perfect happiness?" King asked.

"A cottage away from the city and being with my boyfriend."

"What is your current state of mind?"

"Disillusion, now that I am here in sixth form," I replied, oblivious of how easy it was to talk to Principal King. I spoke my mind truthfully and the feeling was wonderful. I did not know if I was ready for Roundview but time never waits for anyone.

"Ah, do not be so negative, Miss White. You will learn to cope with the schedule. Next question: What is your favorite occupation?"

"Occupation?" I asked. A question about a job never occurred to me. "I-I've never had a job."

"What would you like to do at Roundview to work towards a desired occupation?"

"Probably fashion design or interior design," I replied quickly. King nodded and shut the folder. Had I passed the interview?

"Not really twenty questions but I have faith in you that you can succeed here at Roundview," King sighed with his subtle smile. "Have a good first day and take in the sixth form experience." King walked me to the office door and I exited to the hallway where Chanel was talking to some boy and I rolled my eyes.

"How was it, girl?" Chanel asked.

"Deep," I whispered and spotted my boyfriend Kevin down the waiting line for interviews. "Good luck," I told Chanel and left her to go see my Kevin. I haven't seen him since the week before at a house party in Redland.

**_Chanel Morrison_**

"Miss Morrison. Chanel? Like the fashion name?" Principal King asked me, smiling at his own small joke.

"Yeah," I sat back in the interview hot seat and looked around the office. Clean and minimalist. No shit laying around on anything and the bookcases were empty. Two portraits hung on the wall behind me. Apparently Harriet and David were past headmasters. King set a folder on the desk and grabbed a pen.

"Twenty questions?" King asked me.

"Safe," I said and scooted closer to King's desk.

"How would you like to die?" King asked.

"Is this appropriate for the interview?" I asked.

"It is school ru-"

"It is okay if you are like a serial killer," I interrupted and he gave me a dangerous look.

"I am the chief executive here at Roundview Sixth Form and I do not kill cereal."

"Right, next question. Like a non-creepy question." I stated firmly.

"Right, Miss Morrison. Which living person do you most admire?" King asked.

"My gran," I replied and the picture of gran Trisha appeared in my head. The old lady in my mind had her bathrobe on and was watering the garden that she kept on her property outside of Bristol. "She is the loveliest thing around."

"Good answer," King chirped and kept on writing in the open folder. "On what occasions do you lie?" he asked me.

"In interview scenarios like right now," I lied and he rolled his eyes as he wrote in the folder.

"Cheeky," he mumbled and stood up. "Thank you for coming in and have a good term," King smiled and I grabbed my bag and kit before heading out to find Jenny. King poked his head out from his office and yelled for the next student and the boy I was talking to before, walked in King's office.

**_Patrick Arrington_**

My morning was pretty good. I had my hearty breakfast and was not late to the induction ceremony for Roundview, considering I was up late the night before helping my roommate move into our shared room at a student housing building in Cabot. Nelson was the guy's name and he was some kind of crazy kid. Popped pills and fucked anything that moved. Anyways, I got to Roundview, was invited to a pub party by a girl named Chanel Morrison, and wound up sitting in King's office for a one on one interview. The office was pretty posh and King sat in his desk chair staring at me with his brown peepers. "Morning," I started to break the ice with the man.

Silence. King put a folder on the desk and started to scribble in it with a slim pen. "Care for a round of twenty questions, Arrington?" King asked me and I smiled. He was a quiet man but an offer to play twenty question was damn brill.

"Sure," I nodded and sat back in my chair.

"What are your favorite names?" King then asked.

"Well, mine for firsts. Then probably Adelaide, like the city in Australia."

"Which words or phrases do you overuse?" King asked.

"Fuck," I gasped. It just dawned on me that I saw Jenny White pass by while waiting in the line and she was friends with that Chanel girl. The pub party would be pretty amazing now and I smiled as I sat.

"Remember no swearing on campus grounds," King warned me.

" I have to go, sir," I explained and dashed for the door, not caring if the interview was done or not. I had to find out more about Jenny from Nelson because I remembered that Nelson was a bit chummy with Kevin Cooper since their all boys secondary school.

**_Kevin Cooper_**

The line was fucking insane. Roundview stated the interview was mandatory and that our applied courses were to be attended on time for the first day. I got to goose Jenny after she came out of King's office and I knew loads of the other lads were getting envious of me having my fox. "NEXT!" King shouted and I walked to the chair in front of King's desk.

"I just want to tell you sir that I will give Roundview's rugby team a winning reputation this year and the coming year," I smiled with confidence.

"Great to hear Cooper," he beamed back at me and we shook hands like proper business lads. "Twenty questions time, not really twenty but it seems like twenty," King stated and I took my seat. "What is the quality you most like about a woman?"

"Tits," I replied involuntarily.

"Pardon?" King asked. I could not help myself.

"Breasts, sir. Udders."

"I get it already, Cooper," King shook his head. "At least you are not a sheep shagger."

"Some people from around here would consider that offensive, sir." I called him out and his wry smile faded as if I bitch slapped him across the face.

"My fault, I apologize," King said and I nodded.

"It's alright, sir. I know we both do not shag sheep."

"Right, next question. What is your greatest regret?" King asked.

"Not loosing virginity in year seven, sir."

"Seriously, Cooper," King shrugged.

"Serious, sir. This bird I was pulling for had these tits, yeah?"

"Breasts, Cooper."

"Well, never mind, sir," I ended and King exhaled deeply.

"What is your greatest extravagance?" King asked me and I smiled.

"Football wrapped in Louis Vuitton leather," I said feeling a bit smug.

"A bit gay but everyone has their own tastes," King noted and he checked his desk clock. "Interview is over and I hope we have another interview soon." I grabbed my gear and sports kit.

"Most certainly, sir," I shook his hand once more and was ready to take Roundview in as a wholesome experience.

* * *

**A/N: Review please?**


End file.
